Silver Mask
by solarbear
Summary: Ash, Pikachu, and Delia die from a car crash. 8 years later a undercover cop is competing in a tournament in hopes of stopping a Team Rocket plan involving the tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone It's me Solarbear you may know me from my story 'Pokeworlds in Shambles'. Any way the reason why I haven't updated for 'Pokeworlds in Shambles' in a while is because I was writing this and my computer crashed. So getting back on track I hope you enjoy this new story. **

**Ages:**

**Brock:23**

**Misty, Ash, Gary: 17**

**May, Drew, Paul: 13**

**Dawn, Barry:12**

**Max:9**

**I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu where sitting in front of a car as Delia was in the driver's seat driving threw Viridian City as they were heading to Pallet Town. The reason for this was because all of Ash's friends from Kanto to Unova where having a party so everyone could get acquainted with Ash's new Unova friends. And Ash and his mom went to Viridian to get some more supplies as the stores in Pallet where closed.

"Hey mom can you drive faster everyone is waiting for us?" Ash asked.

"Now Ash calm down. Its only 9:00PM the party will start in 9:30." Delia said.

"I know mom, but I want get there so I can eat all that delicious food you made."

"That's my Ash always thinking about his stomach."

"Pika Pi." Pikachu said in agreement.

Pikachu then sensed something and was about to look out the window to search for the strange disturbance. But before he could one of the tires in Delia's car suddenly popped and the car hit a nearby building.

* * *

All of Ash's friends rushed to the hospital in Viridian City the second they heard the news report. When they came to the waiting room the saw Paul already there silent as he looked at the clock.

"Paul why are you hear?" Dawn asked.

"Ash invited me to the party. I was flying threw Viridian with my Honchkrow when saw their car crash. I called an ambulance."

"Paul do you know what happened to them?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah," Paul paused for a moment. "Miss Ketchum lost a lot of blood and several bones are broken. Same goes for Pikachu. Ash has a large cut on his stomach, his head was leaking blood, and he lost an arm. They are all unconscious."

"Will they survive?" Max asked.

"The doctors don't know. They told me it would be a miracle if they survived."

The group fell silent. After a few seconds they slowly took their seats. 2:00 hours passed until a doctor came. His face grim.

"Doctor what happened?" Misty asked.

"I'm afraid to say that Miss Ketchum is no longer with us."

The group was silent for a moment until Misty started to cry followed by the others. The ones who weren't crying were Oak, Gary, and Paul.

Professor Oak sighed "If Ash ever wakes up he will probable act the same way as he did when he heard Tony died."

"Who's Tony Professor?" Brock asked.

"Ash never told you?" Gary asked surprised "Tony is Ash's dad. He died when Ash was eight."

"Tony was a great man and trainer. He made the weakest Pokémon into complete powerhouses. He also helped anyone in trouble. When Ash was five Tony heard about the Orre region and left. When he got there he constantly wrote and called twice a day. He stayed in Orre for about three year until he was attacked by a swarm of Beedrill. He died trying to protect his injured Pokémon."

"When Ash found out he cried for four months and hardly went outside. But when he calmed down for awhile his dream to become a Pokémon master grew, Ash started developing a strong sense of justice and would help anyone if they where Pokémon or Human." Professor Oak finished.

"Wow, no wonder Ash is so determined to be a Pokémon mater." Iris said.

"Yep," Gary said. "but I fear that the loss of Delia will change Ash greatly."

"If he ever wakes up." Brock said.

A nurse came telling them it was okay to visit their friend, but only one at a time. They each went and saw their friends. They all told him he would get through this. After awhile a woman in a pink nurses outfit cam telling them that they had to leave the room so they can check on Ash and Pikachu's condition. After that a doctor came with long white hair accompanied by the pink nurse.

The nurse turned to face the doctor "So Arceus do you think he and Pikachu will survive?"

Arceus sighed "Unlikely Mew, he has been injured beyond the point of human treatment. The same goes for the mouse."

"Then what do we do. He is the chosen one and he is the only one that can defeat Team Rocket."

"I know, but we can't cure him ourselves or people will become suspicious. The only way we can save him if we use Plane B. This is just the situation we need to do it."

"Arceus are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Mew. Besides in his current level of strength he won't even be qualified as a fret."

"But.."

"Mew you know it's the only thing to do or he will die."

Mew didn't say anything. Arceus's hair then turned pink as the boy and his Pokémon where lifted up by Psychic. Mew than made clones of them and put the clones on the bed. Their injuries where then healed, but they were still unconscious.

"It's time we take our leave." With that all four of them teleported from the hospital.

* * *

An hour after the legendaries left ,Gary went to Ash and Pikachu's hospital room to see if he was getting better. Gary took a seat in a nearby chair and looked at his friends. He then called out Umbreon and started to pet him.

Gary chuckled a little. "Take a long look at them Umbreon because they won't be here for long."

Umbreon looked at Pikachu and knew what his trainer meant. Umbreon and Pikachu had three battles when the mouse came back from Unova, all of them ended up the electric type wining. Umbreon was going to ask Pikachu to a rematch, but after everything that has happened he knew that would be impossible.

Gary looked at Ash for a long time. "Ash I don't know if I told you this before, but I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. I shouldn't have acted like a jerk. Even after your father's death I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"If I knew this would happen I would have went back in time and stopped my younger self from acting like such a jerk. You know what's the worst part about this it's that I know you will die soon and the only memories you will have of me is the snobby, spoiled Gary Oak. So I don't know if you can hear me or not but Ash I am really sorry about the way I acted towards you."

With that Gary and Umbrian heard a long beep sound and turned to look at their friends heartbeat monitor and saw that their friends hearts weren't beating anymore. The two left the room with tear in their eyes. When their friends saw their faces they knew what happened and left the hospital without another word. Crying silently at the loss of their friends.

* * *

**Ilex Forest**

Arceus, Mew, Ash, and Pikachu all teleported in the forest in a flash of light. Arceus gently put Ash and Pikachu on the grass. And walked to them.

"Now that we're here it's time to make some changes." Arceus said. His eyes turned white as he took both of their memories and turned them into a blue orb. He then turned Pikachu into a Pichu and stole all of his experience which turned into a yellow orb.

Arceus then turned to Ash and changed his clothes. He was now wearing blue jeans, a grey shirt, a leather jacket, black shoes and a gray hat.

His facial features also changed. Ash know had silver hair, and black eyes. He still looked like normal Ash, but his face was soon covered by a silver mask

"That should be it for the new and improved Ash Ketchum. By the time he wakes he will think he's a completely different person who just started his journey." With that said the two legendaries left the 17 year old and his Pichu.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this story. And let's hope the next chapter for this comes very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone. I hope you liked the first chapter. To those of you who read the first chapter thanks. So on with the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!**

* * *

In night time in a forest in Hoenn two men were hiding behind a tree using binoculars to spy on a far away 3 story building. One of the men were warring a common detectives outfit. While the other man was wearing all black he had cape and his hair was red. They were detective Looker and former Kanto Elite and currant Johto champion Lance respectfully.

Lance stopped looking at the building and turned to Looker. "Looker when is he coming we have been here since mourning.

Looker sighed and looked at his friend. "Lance I'm sure he'll come besides the mission doesn't start Intel nighttime."

"I know, but this is a serious mission. If we don't discover what Team Rockets next plan is we be too late to stop it. And that would mean total destruction for the world. We need all hands on deck."

"Well Lance if you really wanted me that bad then why didn't you just call." a voice jokingly said. The two men turned to see the other agent wearing his normal outfit. He had a silver mask on that covered most of his face except the mouth. In his shoulder sat his Pikachu, Shocker.

"Zane it's good that you finally showed." Looker said.

"Hey I'm not late or anything am I." Zane said.

"You might not be late, Zane, but would you at least come hear a little earlier." Lance said.

"Hey it takes awhile to reach this part of Hoenn from Unova." Zane said before turning to Lance and extending his arm to the man . "Anyway we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Zane Shadow."

Lance looked at the arm than at Zane and shook his hand. "I'm Lance. I've heard a great deal about you Zane. Many speak highly of you and your work."

"That is to be expected I am well known in the agency." Zane then looked around forest. "So were this building we're supposed infiltrate."

"It's over there." Looker said as he gave Zane his binoculars.

Zane frowned a little. "There are Rocket Grunts surrounding the place and they have guns."

"But that can't be, there's no one there." Lance said.

Zane sighed. "Team Rocket has been researching Kecleon lately and have made a suit that can turn them invisible. As Kecleon can do the same."

"How do you know?" Looker asked.

"Before I got this mission I've was sent to this meeting about Team Rocket's new technology. The suit was one of the things we discussed."

"Alright that answers that question, but that doesn't explain how you can see them?" Lance asked.

"I'm a Aura Guardian I can sense their Aura." Zane said as he looked at his team mates shocked faces.

"How many are there." Looker asked.

"There's 4 dozen grunts surrounding the building . Too many for us to fight at once." Zane said before he got an idea in his head. He turned to Lance. "Lance do you have a Charizard and if so does it know Smoke Screen."

Lance nodded knowing what his team mate wanted him to do. He released the orange dragon and told him to use Smoke Screen on the entire building. In a matter of seconds the building and grunts where covered by the move.

Zane quickly ran to the building with incredible speed, Shocker holding on to his shirt for dear life. As Zane entered the smoke his hands and feet were covered with aura and Shockers cheeks were sparking with electricity. In a few minutes Lance and Looker could hear the screaming of all the Rocket Grunts as they were taken down one by one Intel all the screaming stopped and the smoke cleared revealing Zane and Shocker finishing off the last of the grunts.

Lance and Looker's mouths were on the ground when the smoke cleared Zane and Shocker couldn't help, but laugh at their friends shocked expression. The two officers slowly walked to the building trying not to step on the unconscious rockets bodies. They soon entered the building and were surprised to see that it was totally empty. Zane checked to see if there were any invisible Rockets, but there weren't.

Lance looked around. "Why does this place deserted?" he asked. He then looked at his two comrades. "You guys don't think that the Rockets Zane just fought were all the Rockets here."

"That can't be." Looker said, "If that's all the Rockets here than why were they guarding this place?"

"It's because so they can delude people from the real base." Zane said. "The real base is underground. The only reason this place is empty is because if any one tried to break in they would think this place is just a decoy to throw them off. But impossible to make a secret base if you enemy is a Aura Guardian "

"If that the case then how do we get to the underground base?" Looker asked.

"We can enter the base over at that opening," Zane said pointing at the opening which was a tile one the floor. "we can make a hole to the underground, but that would only send off alarms and its best if we have the element of surprised. Lucky for us we can use a code to enter."

Zane slowly walked over to another tile on the floor opened it and it revealed a keypad. Zane then took a Pokeball from his belt and threw it and it revealed a Porygon-Z. He looked at his master, awaiting orders.

"Hey there Cyber. I need you to hack into this Rocket Base's security system and allow us to enter the base. Also I want you to take full control of the security system, but don't let them catch you. You know what to do from there."

Cyber nodded his symbolizing that he understands what to do. A few seconds later Cyber turned to data and entered the keypad. The tile in the floor opened at reveled a long hole that went straight down. The three officers fell down the hole and entered the Rocket Base. When they entered they noticed a camera looking at them. Lance and Looker expected alarms to go off, but they didn't and no Rocket grunts were coming ether.

"What's going on?" Lance muttered

Zane chuckled a little. "I guess you guys didn't hear m, but I told Cyber to take full control of the security system here. The only reason grunts aren't here and alarms are going off is because Cyber deleted our images in the camera. So if anyone is in the camera room here and watching the monitors all they are seeing is just a normal corridor."

Lance looked shocked. "I didn't know Porygon-Z's could take over a system that quickly."

Zane chuckled again. "They can't, but when one of the members of the Porygon line enter cyber space they can do whatever they want there, due to the fact they are a living computer program. I bet Cyber just made copies of himself so he could take over faster."

"Any way we should probably hurry I can sense some Rocket coming here from the left."

The three of them ran. Trying to find their destination. Avoiding any Rockets that saw them and beating the hell out of those who did see them. After a hour Zane stopped followed by the others.

"What is it Zane." Looker asked.

Zane was silent for awhile as he stared at a door left of the hall way. He then looked at a air vent that was on the bottom of a wall. He looked at Shocker and the Pikachu understood what he wanted him to do. Shocker got off of his masters shoulder and went to the air vent unscrewed the nails and entered. He crawled until he stopped by a vent that showed a group of Rocket Grunts next to some computers.

Shocker whispered a small Pika so only Zane could hear. Zane's eyes turned blue as he made a link with his Pikachu. He saw and heard everything that went through the room.

In the room with the Rockets Grunts a large man was shouting at the grunts.

"Hurry up and finish this report! We need to give this to Boss Giovanni now! If he doesn't get that report for project Control I am going to chock each and every one of you with my bare hands!"

The grunts worked faster from the yelling of their commander. Working on their computers sending data to the Kanto HQ, trying not to make their commander angry or they would die. The commander walked up to one of the male grunts.

"Are all the test subjects and prototypes shipped to the main HQ."

"Y..yes sir. Boss Giovanni should be expecting them three days."

"Good. Are all the files in that flash drive I gave you."

"Yes. I have it with me, it's in my pocket."

Through his Aura Zane told Shocker to come back. In a few seconds the yellow rodent came and jumped on his masters shoulder. Zane turned to Looker and Lance and told them everything they heard.

Looker closed his eyes. "Did they say anything about what this project is supposed to do?"

"Afraid not, but we did hear that project control uses a device that's currently not finished and it seems that they have test subjects for this project. What kind of test subjects their using I'm not sure."

"So what should we do now?" Lance asked.

"Isn't obvious we need to get that flash drive. You guys should call out your Pokémon." Zane said as Shockers cheeks sparked.

Zane blasted the door open with a Aura Sphere. Lance called out Charizard while Looker called out Croagunk. They defeated all of the Grunts and their Pokémon with a single attack. The commander was the only one left when he called out his Houndoom ,Shocker defeated it with Thunder and a Electro Ball. When the commander tried to charge at them Cyber came out of one of the computers and Iron Tailed him in the head.

"Wow, how weak." Zane said as he took the flash drive. All of them soon headed for Lilycove City because the City is the Hoenn regions main International Police headquarters. When they arrived at the HQ they immediately went to the director's office and gave him the flash drive, he quickly went over the files the second he got the device.

After what seemed to be a hour the director finally spoke. "Great job men, what you have given me must be Team Rockets most elaborate plan ever."

"Director your stalling, hurry up." Zane said in a annoyed voice.

The Director sighed "Okay this thing has about all the information about Project Control, but because with all the files in it would probably take me days to read all of this, but luckily I was able to read the first part of their plan."

"Do any of you know about the Tournament of Freedom."

Lance was the first one to answer. "Yes, it's one of the biggest tournaments in history. It's held every fifteen years. All the champions, Elite Four, Gym Leaders, and the strongest trainers in the world enter that tournament."

"It's also part of Team Rockets plan. It says that they have already made a base where the tournament is held. I even read that they are going to put a spy there to steal all of the competitors Pokémon."

"Interesting." Zane said "Because Lance here is a champion he can spy on the competitors to see if any of them are the spy, all the while Looker and I try to find the Rocket base."

"Not exactly Zane. Looker will have to find that Rocket base by himself because it turns out that has asked you to compete in the tournament, due to you reputation as the 'Masked Trainer'. You will have to help Lance find spy."

Even though they couldn't see it Zane had a shocked face. The Director continued, "Now that I have given all of you your assignments all of you should prepare as the tournament will begin in one short week. Failure is not an option!"

* * *

**And with that I finish chapter 2. I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry if the chapter is a little bad. Also please give me some suggestions on how I can make this story better it would be greatly appreciated **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Now the story is going to get serious. **

**I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!**

* * *

Zane was lying down on a lounge charier on a boat that was heading to Gold Island. Next to him was Shocker who was drinking from a ketchup bottle. Zane had always found it wearied at how much his friend loved ketchup. The yellow rodent almost killed him when he took his ketchup bottle away.

"Shocker listen to this, it's about the islands history. It says that long ago humans and Pokémon were treated equally on the island, but a small group of humans saw Pokémon as nothing but their slaves and despised anyone that saw them as friends. They feared that Pokémon would rebel against humans so to keep the Pokémon in check the captured and caged up the Bird/Beast Trio, the Lake Trio, the Legendary Golems, and the Kami Trio. They were about to capture the Swords of Justice intel a human worrier saved them. They teamed up and killed each member of group and freed the enslaved Legendaries."

"22 years later the island's forest were set ablaze by the leaders son, for revenge. The worrier got all the humans and Pokémon off the island and fought the person responsible for this. They both died from the fire. After the fire had ended the island was now a barren waste land. Arceus, sad because the heroes deaf had brought the island back to life and blessed it so if it were to revert to a barren waste land with no life it would immediately return to life with new plants and Pokémon. So since then it was now and forever called Gold Island, due to the fact it has a lot of plant life and as a way to thank Arceus and the hero they made the Tournament of Freedom."

Shocker looked at Zane, boredom in his eyes . Zane chuckled a little and gave the rodent its Ketchup. In another ship a small group of teens and adults were sitting in a dining hall taking about the tournaments.

"I can't wait to go to that island. The second we take a step there the tournament will begin." said a teen with teal hair.

"Max calm down there's no point wasting energy before the tournament begins." said a women with black hair.

"Oh, come one Lucy the kid is just excited. It's one of the biggest tournaments in 15 years." said a man with brown hair and squinty eyes.

"That's my brother for you a complete nut job." said a girl with brown hair.

"Shut up May." said Max.

It was Ash's former friends. But not all of them where sitting together Misty, Gary, Paul, Dawn, Berry, Tracy, Iris, and Cilan were all in a different ship.

"Seriously Max you act like Ash every day." May said before covering her mouth. The others immediately became depressed.

The group would be depressed of the mention of their deceased friends name. After Ash's tragic death 8 years ago his friends started becoming closer to the point they could hardly be separated. Max became a trainer and one of the best. May became a top coordinator and retired. Brock is now the owner of a Pokémon Day care as well as a doctor for both Pokémon and humans. He started dating Lucy and the two got married and now they had a 4 year old daughter.

"I'm sorry." May said.

"It's okay May, besides your right I do act like him." Max said

The small group became silent again and ate their meal. The same thing was happening in another ship when a red headed girl was staring at the sea.

"Is something wrong Misty?" asked a blue haired girl.

"No Dawn, I'm alright." answered Misty.

"You don't look alright." said a purple haired man.

Misty sighed. "I'm just thinking about Ash. I bet he would have loved this tournament."

Cilan who was next to Misty put a hand on her shoulder. "Misty even though his death was sour he would want you to be happy. You're in the Elite Four and your married with a wonderful guy."

"He's right Misty." said Iris who was in a pink dress.

"Yeah I guess you're right. It's just hard to imagine that he is not here anymore, even after 8 years." She said a tear coming down her cheek.

A year after Ash had died Misty became an elite after Agatha had retired and got married to Rudy from the Orange Islands, he is currently in the Orange Islands. Dawn, like May, became a top coordinator and retired. Paul became an Elite after Bertha had retired and is now engaged to Dawn, they are going to get married a week after the tournament. Iris became Unova's champion and a dragon master. Cilan became a S-class Connoisseurs and returned to the Striaton Gym. Gary who is currently sleeping in his room became the professor of Kanto. Tracy who was in his room doing research became the professor of Johto after Professor Elm went into retirement. And Barry took Lance's place as the fourth Elite.

As the ships stopped at the harbor everyone quickly got out of the ships, most were just trainers for the tournament. Zane slowly got out of the ship and took a deep breath.

"So the rumors are true, the air here is just as pure as in Pallet Town." He said as he and Shocker went to check in their hotel room, then they went to the tournament. Zane, with the other competitors, stood on the field hearing Goodshows speech, it was mostly about the tournaments history. Everyone went to their trainer booth's and sat waiting to see who would be the first one to fight.

The first few match were just eliminatory, but the matches were great and each match only lasted ten minutes. An hour and a half the eliminatory rounds were half over, during this time Zane was taking notes on each competitor and their Pokémon, he was surprised to see this kid named Max defeat a Venomoth with just one attack from his Dusknori and marked him as one of the possible spies for Team Rocket. The last fight of the day was Zane's and he was going to fight some Girl named Mandy. The two waked to the field and took their positions. Both released their Pokémon Mandy released a Absol , while Zane took out Cyber.

Everyone was surprised to see Cyber an unknown Pokémon to them. "What is that thing?" Mandy asked.

"It's a Porygon-Z buddy. A very rare cyber Pokémon. The only thing you have to worry about is that this thing is a Normal Type. So can we get on with this match."

Mandy didn't like Zane's tone. "You better show some respect, I'm the person who will win this tournament. Absol Sucker Punch."

"Protect yourself with Iron Tail, then use Signal Beam." Zane ordered. Cyber stopped the Dark Type attack and fired the beam, but Absol used Flamethrower to counter it, this caused an explosion.

As it subsided it revealed a frozen Absol and Cyber firing a Ice Beam. Then Cyber used Thunderbolt breaking the ice and greatly damaging Absol.

At one of the booths Gary looked at the fight in shock. This didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"Gary are you okay?" Iris asked.

"I'm fine, it's just that I can't believe this guy has a Porygon-Z ."

"Why those that matter?" asked Dawn.

"The reason is that each member of the Porygon line is only given to certain Pokémon Professor's in certain regions. My grandfather, Professor Ivy, Professor Rowan, and I have Porygon's, but there still Porygons and Porygon2s, and very few trainers own a Porygon, this is the first time I've seen a Porygon-Z."

As Absol slowly stood up, Mandy looked at Zane. How do you like Cyber's power he's a very deadly opponent."

What Zane had said gave Mandy an idea. "Absol use Attract!" Mandy smirked as the pink hearts started to surround the cyber creature, but her smirk instantly faded as Cyber was unaffected. Zane smirked.

"Cyber is a genderless Pokémon, so it can't be effected by moves like Attract. The only reason I refer to him as a he is that it's common for people who have genderless Pokémon to refer to them as He's or She's."

Zane then closed his eyes. 'This battle has gone on long enough. Cyber use Conversation!" Cyber started to glow light green. "Use Signal Beam." When the computer program fired the beam it was stronger. When it hit the Disaster Pokémon it instantly fainted. Zane opened his eyes and looked at Mandy who was returning Absol. She looked at him daggers in her eyes

"No fare, you cheated by using that Conversation move."

"I didn't cheat kid. If you're wondering what Conversation those it changes my Pokémon's type to that of its other moves. So if Cyber chose Iron Tail he would become Steel type, he chose Signal Beam and became Bug type that's how I won."

Zane left the field after he explained Conversation leaving the shocked expressions of those who heard him.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter and sorry if it seems a little rushed. Any way get ready to meet Zane's other Pokémon in the next few chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!**

* * *

Zane was heading to his hotel room when he saw Max hanging out with his friends in the lobby, he gave the teen a sharp glare. He was heading for the elevator before his arm was grabbed by Gary, who gave him a glare.

"Can I help you with something?" Zane asked returning the glare. Pikachu ,who was on top of his short silver hair, gave Gary a menacing look.

Gary seemed unfazed. "Where did you get that Porygon-Z."

"Why does it matter to you." Zane said holding Cyber's Pokeball tightly just in case Gary tried to steal him.

"No normal trainer can have such a rare Pokémon without stealing it. And it is in its final form, finding the item to evolve it into its final form is said to be completely difficult to find."

"So I'm friends with people who can get those items."

"That doesn't answer my real question, how did you get a Porygon-Z."

"If you're friends with some professors than go ask them." Zane said as he punched Gary in the stomach and headed to the elevator, but not before giving the group a cold glare with his dark eyes.

Zane went to his room, took off his mask, and laid on the bed. Cyber go out of his Pokeball and gave his trainer a look of gratitude.

"You didn't have to do that you now." Cyber said. Thanks to his strong connection with his Pokémon and Aura powers Zane can understand his Pokémon.

"I know Cyber, but it gets me angry when people think I stole you, it gets on my nerves a lot."

"Yeah, but that the price to pay for having a friend like me. If Professor Rowan didn't give me to you 7 years ago I would still be a Porygon or a Porygon2."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Now get some sleep we still have a couple more trainer to spy on and we have to deal with our second match in the qualifying and then the third."

Morning came and the agent and his Pokémon awoke they headed to the stadium where they would watch the rest of the first round eliminatory. After three matches a girl named Jasmine entered, she had brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes, she was wearing a red shirt, white pants, and red shoes. Her opponent was just some guy named Andy.

The two released their Pokémon, Jasmine had Yanmega, while Andy had a Hypno.

"Yanmega use Night Slash." Jasmine ordered.

"Hypno use Fire Punch." Andy ordered. Yanmega dodged the fist of flames and slashed the Hypnosis Pokémon with his wings. Hypno roared in pain.

"Yanmega use Bug Buzz." Yanmega's wings started to make this wearied buzzing sound.

"Hypno use protect." Hypno created a barrier to protect himself, but it was destroyed by the buzzing, Hypno fell back because of the attack. Yanmega took this as a chance to attack and used Shadow Ball and Night Slash, Hypno was instantly defeated.

Zane stared at Jasmine and put her down in his suspect list. After another 30 minutes of battling a man named Niles entered the field. He had blond hair, blue eyes, he was wearing a gold colored shirt, jeans, and black shoes. He's opponent was a guy named Manny. They released their Pokémon, Niles a Nidoqueen, and Manny a Mismagius.

Niles started the battle. "Nidoqueen use Shadow Ball."

"Mismagius use Magical Leaf." The two attacks collided causing a small explosion blocking the two Pokémon vision. Then Nidoqueen came out of the smoke and used Dragon Tail. This caused Mismagius to fall on the ground then Nidoqueen used Shadow Claw.

Mismagius got up, but she was heavily injured. She used Psychic and Nidoqueen growled in pain, then the Magical Pokémon fired Energy Ball. Nidoqueen got up and was hardly injured. The Drill Pokémon gave the Magical Pokémon a evil grin. Nidoqueen ran up to Mismagius and punched her with Thunder Punch. When Mismagius fired Psywave Nidoqueen used Protect then the Drill Pokémon used Arial Ace, Mismagius was defeated.

Zane looked at Niles and put him on his suspect list. Zane went back to his hotel room for some rest for his second eliminatory match later in the day. After two hours of sleeping Zane woke up and went to the stadium. He saw Max and his friends while he was going to the stadium and gave them a deadly glare. He was about to continue walking until he was stopped by Gary.

"Hey buddy what do you want, I have to go to a battle in a little while or do you want to accuse me of stealing another Pokémon?" Zane asked.

"No, I'm here to say I'm sorry of accusing you of stealing the Porygon-Z. I talked to Prof. Rowan and he told me that he gave you Porygon-Z when it was just a Porygon. So can we become friends?" Gary asked raising out a hand.

Zane casted the hand aside. "I will forgive you, but don't think we will become friends, if you accuse me of stealing a Pokémon again I will do more than just a simple punch in the stomach." Zane said as he walked past Gary.

The group winced as they heard the threat. Zane went to the stadium and went to the field awaiting his opponent Kate. She soon came and the two glared at each other, they took out their Pokémon, Zane was using Shocker while Kate was using a Rapidash. The two stared at each other Shocker with a confident smirk while Rapidash looked a little worried.

Zane started the battle. "Shocker use Dig." Shocker soon started digging a hole and disappeared.

"Rapidash use Flamethrower on the hole." Kate ordered. Rapidash was about to head over to the hole, but was tackled in the stomach by Shocker as he submerged from the hole.

"Shocker use Tail Whip three times and then use Growl three times. Shocker started waived his tail a couple times lowering Rapidash's defense. Then he growled at the Fire Horse Pokémon scaring it and lowering its attack.

"Okay now use Thunder Wave and then use Dig." Shocker paralyzed Rapidash and went underground again, he then tackled the horse again, but it was a lot more effective. Rapidash used Flamethrower, but Shocker easily dodged and finished the horse off with Iron Tail. To his surprise it was still standing and it used Fire Blast again Shocker easily dodged. Getting annoyed by the horse Shocker finished the battle with Volt Tackle and ended the battle right then and there.

Shocker went back to his trainer's shoulder. Zane looked at Kate who was on her hands and knees. "Is something wrong?" Zane asked.

"Yeah I wanted to fight the Hidden Mask. I heard that he was in this tournament and I wanted to battle him and even though I might lose to him I would be happy to have a battle with him because he's my idol, but because I lost I might never get to battle him." She said tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, besides you already battled him." Zane said.

"What do you mean?"

"Kid you just battled him with your Rapidash." Zane said whispering to the girls ear. She looked up at him and Zane smirked.

* * *

**And that's the new chapter. I hope you like it and sorry if it was short or the battles were bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!**

* * *

Zane watched the rest of the second round eliminatory. It wasn't done yet and would continue tomorrow. Zane had seen Max dominate his opponent by using Shiftry. Zane went to his hotel room sat on a chairs.

Zane sighed a little and took out his notes and went to the suspect list. It wasn't much, but it had to do. Zane got out of his room and went for a walk. He went to the forest as it was quite and didn't have to deal with the noise of the city. When they were in the middle of the forest Shocker got off his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Finally a place where we can relax." he said.

"Yeah." Zane said and laid done to look at the stars. Both of them looked at the stars for 15 minutes, before Zane suddenly got up.

"Something wrong Zane?" Shocker asked. Zane didn't say anything and ran off. Shocker ran next to his trainer and got on his shoulder. He was about to say something, but was stopped by Zane.

"Be quit. I sense the Aura of one of our suspects, but I can't figure out which one." He whispered and Shocker instantly became quit.

Zane jumped on a tree branch so not be detected. He kept jumping from branch to branch until he found the undetectable aura. It was Jasmine.

'Why is she here.' Zane thought. Jasmine was walking deeper into the forest and Zane followed. After what seemed to be 15 minutes she stopped and took out a Pokegear.

"Sir I have successfully entered the tournament like you planed." Jasmine said. She then waited a few seconds.

"I have yet to find the other spies in the tournament." Jasmine said.

'Other spies those she know I'm a spy as well.' Zane thought in worry.

"No I haven't found anyone that could be a potential spy to stop the project."

"Don't worry sir Project Control is going to be taken care of." With that Jasmine hang up and went back to town.

Zane had decided to go back to his hotel room and rested before going to get something to eat and think threw what Jasmine said.

He went to the restraint and ordered spaghetti. The waitress had asked if his Pokémon wanted anything, but Zane had replied he already fed his Pokémon. Zane was quietly eating his dinner, but in real life was having a Aura conversation with Shocker.

'Shocker do you think that Jasmine might be the spy.' Zane asked.

'I don't know, but this new evidence is leading towards that.'

'Your right the way she spoke it sounded as if she was taking about a plan. But that's not the scary part she knows there are other spies in this tournament.'

'Zane calm down, she said that she didn't find any body that could be a spy. Besides your rushing to conclusions the spy might be Max or Niles. We can't just stop suspecting them just because of what we heard someone say.'

'Your right Shocker. We should find Lance and Looker to arrange a meeting with them, so we can go over information.'

'That's a good idea, but we might have to do that later because I just spotted one of our suspects.'

Zane turned his head and saw Max and his friends coming towards them. Zane just sat there quietly eating his dinner and putting his head down in hopes they don't see him. Unfortunately they notice him.

"Hey there, Zane." Max said.

"Hello." Zane said in a quit cold voice.

"Is it okay if we sit with you?"

"Sure this table is able to hold a large amount of people." Zane said. Shocker looked at Zane in shock as to why he would let one of the suspects and his friends sit next to them. Zane simply told him threw Aura that he had a plan.

As the group sat down Paul looked at Zane with interest. "You know Zane you're not like most trainers."

"What do you mean?"

"You take the time to analyze your opponents. You quickly find their weaknesses and the weaknesses of their Pokémon an exploit. You also watch the other competitors battles and find ways to beat them before you even face them. That's right I've seen you watch all the battles of the day until the very last and you take notes in your note book. You are deadly as you are smart. A trainer with that kind of combination is dangerous and also a good challenge to have." Paul said that last sentence with a smirk.

Zane and Shocker looked at Zane in shock. This guy almost knew what they were up to. 'Paul is obviously a deadly trainer could he be the rocket spy.' Zane thought and made a mental note to put Paul on his list of suspects.

"I never expected a member of Sinnoh's elites would keep such a close eye on his opponents." Zane said.

"You do the same don't you." Paul said with an annoying smirk. The two glared at each other as sparks fly.

"Okay guys that's enough." Dawn said, "Can we just stop this and eat our dinner."

"Sure." Paul said breaking the stare with Zane.

The group had ordered their meals. By the time they were half done Zane was already finished. He was eager to get out of here so he could contact Looker. He was about to get up to leave, but was stopped by Max.

"Hey Zane I was thinking can I see the rest of your team?" Max asked.

"Why you're not thinking of getting a head start on beating me are you?"

"No it's just that I want to see all the interesting Pokémon you."

"Sorry, but you'll have to see the rest of my team in the tournament like everyone else." Zane said. He then put a couple Pokedollars on the table. "This should be enough to pay for my meal, good day."

"Hey Zane," Max said, "I'm going to beat you."

"Yeah kid keep dreaming." Zane said as he left the restraint.

After Zane was a couple blocks away from the restraint he took out a Pokegear and called Looker.

"Hello." said Looker from the other line.

"Looker this is Zane." Zane said.

"How can I help Zane."

"I need you to give me the files of Paul, Max, Jasmine, and Niles. Also can you call Lance and tell him that I'm having a meeting in the woods in midnight to go over information after eliminatory."

"Yeah sure no problem. I'll give them to you after your battle."

"Thanks." After that Zane hanged up.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter and sorry if it's bad or boring. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!**

* * *

Zane went to the stands to watch the rest of the 2nd eliminatory matches. They were rather boring as Zane saw no potential suspects. Soon Niles came into the field and Zane's eyes became sharper as he looked at the mysterious trainer. His opponent was a girl named Lily.

As both trainers entered the field they glared at each other, Lily had determination in her eyes, Niles had boredom in his eyes. The two trainer's send out their Pokémon. Niles released his Maractus while lily released her Spinda.

Lily went first. "Spinda use Dizzy Punch."

"Maractus dodge then use Needle Arm." Maractus dodged the attack then one of her arms glowed white and punched Spinda in the face.

"Use Pin Missile." Maractus then fired some needles at the Spot Panda Pokémon, they hit.

Spinda slowly got up and used Shadow Ball only for Maractus to destroy it with Sucker Punch. Then Maractus ran up to Spinda and used Sucker Punch and finished the Spot Panda Pokémon with Energy Ball.

Lily put Spinda back into its Pokeball with a look of defeat. Zane left the stadium as there was a small intermission before the next battle. Zane went to get some coffee before the tournament continued. As he was about to take a sip he was interrupted by some kid. Zane turned his head to look at the person and saw that it was Trip one of the competitors in the tournament.

"Can I help you?" Zane asked clear annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, by any chance are you Zane Shadow?" the man asked. Zane quickly looked at the man wondering how he knew his full name as Zane didn't say it to anybody and it wasn't announced in the tournament.

Zane hesitated a little before answering. "Yeah and if you don't mind me asking how do you now my full name."

"I'm a friend of Alder. He told me everything about you and I wanted to meet you." The man extended his hand. "Hello, my name is Trip."

Zane sighed in relief. He and Alder were good friends and they had a few battles that resulted in Alder losing. Alder had also told Zane about Trip. He said the kid could be a little self centered.

"Oh your that Trip. Yes, Alder has told me so much about you." Zane said in a fake cheery voice and shook Trip's hand.

"Now what brings you here?" Zane asked.

"I'm competing in the tournament and thought it would be a good idea to meet you and chat because a friend of Alders is a friend of mine. " Trip said.

"Oh really." Zane said not buying a single word of what Trip just said.

"Yeah." Trip said and his gaze turned to Shocker. "That's a very strong Pikachu you got there."

"Thanks. he's my starter and I've had him since he was a Pichu."

"Really that reminds me of a trainer I once met who also had a Pikachu as a starter." Trip said as he thought of that certain trainer.

"Anyway I was wondering if you could teach me some of the strategies you used during your battles?" Trip asked.

That made Zane angry. He was just here to get his strategies. He saw Trips battles the kid was no fool. It always made Zane angry when people cheated by simply taking someone else's strategies without permission. Zane stood up and punched Trip so hard in the face that he was sure his skull cracked.

"I wouldn't let you use any of my strategies you weakling." Zane said.

"You'll regret this Zane! Big things are going to happen in this tournament that will change the lives of millions!" Trip yelled before leaving.

Zane narrowed his eyes at what Trip said. He would defiantly be a problem and the what he said made Zane shiver a little what did he meant by 'big things are going to happen, and ' that will change the lives of millions!'. The thought scared Zane. Zane sat back down and finished his coffee.

Zane returned to the stands to watch the rest of 2nd round. After a couple battles the last match began and it was Jasmines. She was facing off a girl named Abby who is a dark type trainer. Jasmine released her Hariyama and Abby a Mandibuzz.

"Mandibuzz use Air Slash." Mandibuzz sent a slash of air straight at Hariyama.

"Hariyama use Protect." Hariyama was protects from Air Slash.

"Hariyama use Stone Edge." Hariyama fired a storm of stones at the Bone Vulture Pokémon.

Mandibuzz used her own Protect, but it failed and she got hit by the stones. Mandibuzz used Shadow Ball, but Hariyama dodged it. Hariyama jumped, grabbed Mandibuzz, and used Heavy Slam dealing a lot of damage. Before Mandibuzz could get up Hariyama used Close Combat and finished the battle with Thunder Punch. Mandibuzz was out cold.

The two trainers returned their Pokémon. Zane gave Jasmine a glare as she left stadium. Zane left and went to his hotel room. Zane took his mask off the second he entered the room and relaxed because he had to battle in the final eliminatory round today and had to go to the meeting with the others at midnight.

He looked over his notes on the 5 suspects. There wasn't much so it took fairly quickly. Zane looked over the notes that Looker gave him for the next two hours before his match, adding new information and erasing the useless ones. He found something very interesting about Niles and called Looker to give about rocket attacks over the past four years. Zane looked at the clock and noticed that it was time for his match. He decided to use Shocker again, because he was saving the rest of his team for the qualifying rounds.

Zane left his room and went to the stadium, he was facing off against a kid named Ace. Shocker jumped off of his masters shoulder and into the battle field. Ace released his Gengar, the two Pokémon looked at each other with menacing eyes.

The hostilities began. Gengar fired a Shadow Ball and Shocker dodged and used Iron Tail. The Shocker fired Thunderbolt, but Gengar dodged and used Shadow Punch. Shocker got hit, but it did very little damage. Shocker noticed that Gengar was nowhere in sight. Shockers ears twitched a little and he saw his Shadow coming to life. Gengar came out of his Shadow and used a close range Focus Blast. Shocker quickly used Discharge and Gengar was hurt badly and the Focus Blast he prepared blew up on his face.

Shocker then used Volt Tackle and head butted Gengar stomach. The Shadow Pokémon glared at Shocker and used Psychic lifting Shocker into the air. He then used Shadow Claw and then Shadow Ball. Shocker was able to break free from Psychic and used Iron Tail to defend his self from both Shadow Claw and Shadow Ball. Shocker looked at Gengar with a menacing look at used Thunder, the Shadow Pokémon was out like a light.

Shocker returned to his trainers shoulder and the two left the stadium and went to the bleachers. The rest of the 3 round was pretty boring. Nothing much happened, Niles and Jasmine finished their battles using the same Pokémon they used in the first round, Max had defeating the trainer he had been facing with his Gardevoir.

The 3 round was over, Trip was the last battle of the day and he defeated his opponent in two moves. He looked at Zane and gave him a smirk. Zane looked at the boy with a bit of hatred. He went back to his hotel room to look over the files of each of his suspects for the meeting tonight. Midnight came and Zane went to the balcony of his hotel room, holding the files, and took out a Pokeball. He threw the Pokeball and it released a Swana 3 times bigger than an normal one.

"Hey there Sky, would you mind taking me to the middle of the forest?" Zane asked as he petted the bird. She gave out a small swan and let Zane and Shocker on her back and flew them to the middle of the forest. When they reached the middle of the forest Zane noticed that Lance and Looker were already there.

"Aw, Zane good to see you got here on time. I thought you would be late for your own meeting." Lance jokingly said.

"Very funny, Lance, but this is no time to be joking. This is meeting is to discuss the information we were able to gather about Team Rocket." Zane said.

The two detectives faces turned very serious. "Zane if you don't mind I would like to go first?" Looker asked and got a approving nod from Zane.

Looker took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it reveling a map of the island. The map had a bunch of dots in it and above does dots were the letter A and next to the letter was ether a minus or a plus. He placed it on the ground.

"As all of you can see this is a map of the island. I found after falling in a hole covered in leafs, the hole revealed its self as a small underground abandoned Rocket base." The two other men were shocked that there was more than one Rocket base. "I found out that it was abandoned a couple days ago before the tournament began. I searched it and found this map."

"What do those dots and letters above them mean?" Lance asked.

"Those dots are the Rocket bases in the island. The letter with the plus and negative sign above them are Rocket bases that are active and abandoned. Plus for active and minus for abandoned."

The two detectives with Looker looked at one another, amazed by this shocking turn of events. Zane after awhile asked looker something. "How long has Team Rocket been here?"

"Well I'm not sure, but I know for a fact they have been here when Madame Boss was still controlling Team Rocket." Zane and Lance looked at one another Madame Boss was the original Team Rocket Boss ,before Giovanni was in power. If they have been in the island for that long then there power here is enormous.

Looker finished and allowed Zane to speak. "I have found four potential suspects to be the Rocket Spy. Paul, Max, Niles, and Jasmine." Zane took out there files.

"Zane I think you made a mistake. Paul and Max are perfectly good kids. I met them before." Lance said.

"Lance I know your friends with them, but would you mind letting me continue?" Zane asked and Lance let him. "Max, Niles, and Jasmine are both incredibly powerful and finish of their opponents in ten hits or less. And if you look at their files you'll see that they had interactions with Team Rocket before. Max has dealt with Team Rocket before many times, Jasmine was said to have a brother that work for Team Rocket, and for Niles,, every tournament he has been too there has always been a Rocket problem. It's a little suspicious."

"I didn't think much of Paul in the beginning, but I have found out that he has been watching me. He wouldn't have kept such a close eye on someone unless he thought I was here for different reasons than just to compete." Zane took a deep breath before continuing. "Now yesterday I was in the woods and I saw Jasmine and over heard her taking about Project Control and about finding about the other spies to someone over a Pokegear."

"She could be the Rocket spy." Lance said.

"Or the other three." Looker added.

"Yeah. Any way that's all the information I have, Lance do you have anything to share?" Zane asked.

"I'm afraid not, the only suspects I could find were Jasmine and Niles." Lance said.

"Then the meeting has ended. If any of you guys find something call a meeting, okay?" Looker asked. The two nodded and they all left the forest.

* * *

**So how was the chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Also the story will really take its course now that the qualifying have begun. So get ready for epic three on three battles. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter we will see some other people fight in this tournament. **

**I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!**

* * *

Mourning came and Max opened his eyes**, **he looked around his room and saw Gary, Brock, Tracy, Paul, and Clian sleeping peacefully. He put on his glasses and went to get ready for his first round in the eliminatory.

He went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He came out wearying his normal outfit. He noticed that Brock was up, he was talking to Lucy who was taking a plain back to Kanto because she was staying until the eliminatory started. Brock hanged up and looked at Max.

"Are you exited for the qualifying rounds?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of scared."

"Why?"

"I might have to face that Zane Shadow guy and he's way too strong."

"Max your just as strong." Brock said trying to encourage his friend.

"Yeah, Brock your right." The two went to wake up their friends and once they were all cleaned up they went to the girls room to see if the female friends were ready.

They knocked on the door and it opened revealing their female friends who were all ready to go.

"Are you girls ready?" asked Gary.

"Yep." said May in a cheerful tone.

The group went to the stadium to see who they would be fighting next. Paul was facing off against some unknown trainer. The same with Max. Misty had to fight Erika.

"This should be easy." Paul said.

"Yeah." Max said.

"I have to fight Erika I'm going to lose." Misty said in depression.

"Oh come on Misty I'm sure you can win." said an unknown voice the group turned their heads and saw Max and May's dad Norman.

"Hey dad, what are you doing here?" asked May.

"I came here to see who I would be battling next." Norman said before turning to Misty. "And Misty it'll be all right, sure Erika is strong, but you are too."

Misty smiled. "Yeah you're right, I'm going to beat Erika to a pulp." Misty said in new determination.

"So dad who will you be fighting?" Max asked.

Everyone checked who Norman would be fighting and saw that it was Zane. The group gasped and Norman had a worried look on his face.

"Dad are you okay?" asked Max.

"Yeah I just can't believe I'll be facing such a strong opponent this early." Norman said.

"That guy is one strong fighter. Be careful Norman." Paul said.

"Thanks Paul." Norman said as he left to prepare.

The group stayed because Misty's match was about to start in the next hour. They were in the calf chatting with each other.

"So Misty have you made a strategy on how to fight Erika?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I have Walrein who knows a lot of ice type moves and I have Gyarados who knows fire type moves, pulse I have with me Blastoise who's very strong. They'll be strong enough to defeat Erika." Misty said in confidence.

"Great plan Misty." Tracy said.

"Thanks." Misty said as she looked at her watch and saw it was time for her match. Misty went to the field and faced Erika who had a confidant look on her face. Misty looked around the stadium and saw her friends cheering her on. She also saw Zane looking at her with a pencil at hand and a note book on his lap.

'Wow Paul was right this guy is studding us.' Misty shivered a little it felt a little creepy knowing that some guy in a mask will be watching your every move, but got over it.

"Ready Erika?" asked Misty.

"Yeah." said Erika as she released her Tangrowth.

"Alright, go Gyarados!" Misty yelled as she released the water serpent.

"Gyarados use Flamethrower!" Misty ordered.

"Tangrowth intercept it with Rock Tomb!" ordered Erika as Tangrowth fired the giant rock at the stream of fire.

"Okay Tangrowth use Energy Ball."

"Gyarados sent it back with Iron Tail." The Atrocious Pokémon turned his tail into iron and hit the ball of energy sending it back to the Vine Pokémon.

Tangrowth fired a light green colored beam and it hit Gyarados, draining it's energy and restoring Tangrowth's energy.

"Did you like Tangrowth's Mega Drain." Erika said as she saw Misty's frustrated expression.

"Gyarados use Fire Blast!" Misty yelled as Gyarados fired a huge burst of fire that hit Tangrowth and then it fired a Ice Beam, defeating Tangrowth.

"Great job defeating Tangrowth, Misty, but let's see how well you fight against Vileplume!" yelled Erika as she released the Flower Pokémon.

"Vileplume use Seed Bomb!" yelled Erika as Vileplume fired giant explosive seeds.

"Gyarados use Protect!" ordered Misty as Gyarados was protected by the barrier, but the attack was too strong and the seeds brook the barrier and hit Gyarados.

"Gyarados are you all right" asked Misty worried. The sea serpent let out a roar of confidence. "Okay freeze Vileplume with Ice Beam!" the Flower Pokémon was frozen in seconds. "Now hit it with Dragon Tail." Gyarados hit the frozen grass type with its charged up tail. It released the grass type from its ice prison, but it still took a lot of damage.

Vileplume slowly go up and used Energy Ball, it hit Gyarados in the face. She then used Synthesis and thanks to the weather Vileplume was a able to get a lot of power back. Gyarados looked at this and used Rain Dance stopping Vileplume to restore any more energy. Vileplume looked at Gyarados in anger before using Petal Dance. Gyarados looked at the upcoming attack and used Blizzard.

The ragging petals and the snow storm canceled each other out. The two Pokémon using the moves had a hard time staying conscious, both had taken a lot of damage and the stress they were feeling keeping their two attacks strong wasn't helping. The two Pokémon then collapsed from exhaustion. The Gym Leader and the Elite Four member returned their Pokémon to their Pokeballs.

"You know Misty I'm surprised you made it this far." said Erika.

"To tell you the truth Erika I'm surprised I made it this far too," said Misty.

"Well it's obvious I'm going to lose this battle, but I'm going to let this last Pokémon fight. Go Venusaur!" yelled Erika as she released the Seed Pokémon.

"I didn't know you would use that Pokémon, then I'll use this one. Go Blastoise!" yelled Misty as she released the Shellfish Pokémon. The two Pokémon glared at each other.

"Good to see you again, Venusaur." said Blastoies.

"Good to see you too, Blastoies." said Venusaur.

The two Pokémon knew each other because they were once Ash's Bulbasaur and Squirtle. After Ash's death some of his Pokémon went into the care of the Gym Leaders and became there Pokémon. Some were being taken care of by Brook and others went back to their home regions and live in the wild now.

"Blastoies use Ice Beam!" ordered Misty.

"Venusaur stop it with Sunny Day!" ordered Erika as the beam of ice was weakened and only did little damage to Venusaur.

"Venusaur use Petal Dance." ordered Erika as Venusaur fired a storm of petals. Blastoies defended himself with Protect. When the petals stopped coming and Venusaur was confused, Blastoies fired a Blizzard, but because of Sunny Day still in effect it only did little damage to Venusaur.

Venusaur snapped out of his confusion and used Solar Beam and thanks to Sunny Day he didn't have to charge it. Blastoies used Protect and it took most of the Solar Beam attack, but the barrier broke and Blastoies took what was left of the attack. Blastoies had a hard time standing up after being hit by Solar Beam. Venusaur gave it a mocking grin. Blastoies ran to Venusaur and used Head Smash.

The Seed Pokémon took a lot of damage. The Shellfish Pokémon used a close range Ice Beam, freezing Venusaur. He then fired a Hydro Pump, breaking Venusaur's frozen prison as it took a lot of damage. Venusaur was unconscious again and Blastoies took this chance to use Rain Dance, then he used Hydro Cannon and thanks to Rain Dance it was super strong. By the time Venusaur snapped out of his confusion he was hit by the ultimate water type move defeating it.

"Great job Blastoies we won." said Misty as she went to hug the Shellfish Pokémon.

"Great job, Misty, Blastoies, I'm glad to be defeated by such a strong opponent." said Erika.

"Thanks Erika." said Misty as she left the stadium. Misty was greeted by her friends.

"Great job, Misty." said Tracy.

"Thanks, but my Pokémon did all the work." said Misty.

"Anyway what should we do now, we still have some time until Max and Paul's match." said Dawn.

"Well I'm hungry anyone want something to eat?" asked Max as the others nodded. The all went to get something to eat and were now eating pizza.

"So Max, May, are you scared that your dad will face off against Zane?" asked Gary.

"Yeah, Zane is super powerful and I'm afraid he might crush my dad." said May.

"May's right Zane is strong and the fact that we haven't seen his full team yet scares me, that guy could have any Pokémon ready to fight my dad." said Max.

"Max calm down, your dad is a strong trainer. I'm sure he won't go down without a fight." said Brock.

"Yeah your right Brock, you know his match will start soon you guys want to see it?" asked Max.

"Sure, I always wanted to see Norman fight." said Dawn.

"Okay then we'll go after we eat." said Max.

After finishing the pizza everyone went to the stadium where Norman and Zane would be fighting. The two competitors came and looked at each other. Norman's with fierier passion and Zane's with amusement. The two took out their Pokeballs and threw them.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. Sorry if most of the chapters I have been writing lately are really short or rushed. Anyway I've been doing some research and I found out that stories that are similar to this hardly or ever tell us what happened to Ash's Pokémon. So in this chapter I just want to show Misty's new strength and a small story on what happened to Ash's Pokémon. Next chapter we will see Zane battle Norman and Max's and Paul's battle with some random trainers. **


End file.
